Sonic's Paradise City Adventures Ep 2
by Carcrasher88
Summary: “Confronting the Past and Looking Forward to the Future” - Sonic's former girlfriend arrives, funny things happen with Flare, Tails, and Whiplash, and two others find out who inside score in the romance department! Series' T rating explained inside! R


**NOTE: READ Episode 1 before reading this.**

Paradise City Adventures

Episode 2

"Confronting the Past and Looking Forward to the Future"

A week after the series of attacks by Scourge, there was no known sense of danger in Paradise City.

Sonic was sitting at the table at the Diner at the intersection of E. Lake Dr., W. Lake Dr., and Cannon Pass. He had a plate of chili dogs in front of him.

A man was standing at the counter of the diner, cleaning a glass. His name was Jack. He and Sonic met when Sonic came in for his first chili dog in the city. They became friends, and now Sonic gets his chili dogs for free there. Jack looked at Sonic, who was on his last dog.

"You want any more? I can make some more." he asked Sonic.

"No, thanks. I'm full. I'll probably be back later, though."

"Ok. See ya around."

Sonic left after the last dog and got into his blue and white GT Concept. He drove off back towards the workshop. Then...

"Incoming transmission: Flare." the in-car communication system said.

"Hello?" Flare said.

"Hey, Flare. What's up?"

"I'm at the hardware shop on W. Lake, and I just saw a brown and red Hawker drive by. That peak your interest?"

"Maybe. The color scheme sounds familiar. I'll keep an eye out." Sonic replied.

Transmission Ended.

Sonic was about a half a mile away from the Workshop on Nelson Way when the car Flare mentioned caught up. Sonic looked in the rear view mirror and tried to figure out who was behind the wheel, but the windows were too tinted to tell.

Sonic arrived at the workshop, pulled in, closed the gate behind him and went into his "home". He looked out the window at the Hawker. The driver stepped out and Sonic's heart skipped a beat. His latest nightmare had become reality.

Standing next to the car was none other than the one he had been trying to avoid for the last year and a half...Sally Acorn. Sonic thought back to the days when he was able to have a girlfriend with out being chased all the time, but it just didn't seem to suit him now.

He knew that there would be trouble if Amy found out. He had been keeping this now disconnected relationship a secret for a long time. Then, Sonic saw Tails walk to the gate. He opened it, looked outside and became as nervous as Sonic. The gate shut again.

"Sonic...do you realize who's outside?"

"Yeah...Amy's not here...is she?"

"No. She went over to Big Surf Island." Tails responded. He looked back towards the gate. "We need to get her out of here quick!"

"But how?" Sonic asked.

Then, the gate started to open. The Hawker drove in, the door opened again and Sally ran out and jumped on Sonic.

"Sonic! I've missed you so much!"

"Why must this happen to me now??" Sonic yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that..."

"What?" She leaned towards Sonic's face, which made him uncomfortable.

Then, there was the sound of screeching tires and an opening door.

"Sonic! Amy's here!" Tails yelled.

"Who?" Sally asked, looking up. She looked back down, and saw that Sonic was already gone. He had locked himself inside his "home".

Amy walked inside.

"Hi Tails. Sonic here?" she asked.

"He's in his house." Tails said, pointing to Sonic's hiding spot.

"Ok." She started running over. "Oh, Sonikku! I'm home!" She opened the door.

"Oh...Hi, Amy." Sonic said, nervously.

"Hi. I bought some food on the way home. Who's the squirrel out there?"

"Um...it's a long story."

"What? You're not cheating on me, are you?"

"Actually, it's the other way around...you see...I'm actually kind of cheating on her by being with you."

"Oh. Well, someone better tell her you don't belong to her anymore. That might as well be me!" Amy ran outside.

"This is not gonna end well..." Sonic said.

"You're telling me!" A voice said from the back of the room. It was Shadow.

"Shadow! When did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"I've been waiting for you to get back. I need to talk to you about something."

"He's having a problem with his girlfriend!" Fuego yelled inside after sticking his head through the window.

"Will you shut up?" Shadow yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't need to if you weren't having problems!" Fuego replied.

"JUST SHUT THE..."

"Shadow! No need for that kind of language!" Sonic yelled.

"Just tell your cousin to stay out of my business!"

"Fuego, get out of here. We've got a problem on our hands...well...make that two...and we don't need you to make it three. Got it?" Sonic said.

"Fine. I'm gonna go for a cruise." he leaves.

Meanwhile...

Amy walked up to the table that Sally and Tails were sitting at. Tails was trying to keep Sonic's relationship with Amy hidden, but that was about to take a turn for the worst...

"Hey, you! Squirrel! Who are you, what are you doing here and why?" she asked.

"Name's Sally. I'm here to catch up with my boyfriend, Sonic."

"Well, for your information, he's MY boyfriend now!"

"What?! You?" She crossed her arms. "You're definitely not worthy of someone like him, little miss...wait...who are you, anyway?"

"Rose. Amy Rose. And you're out of your mind if you think you're a better girlfriend than ME!"

"Yeah right. As if."

"Oh, you wanna find out?" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer.

"No need to get all violent about it. I'm just saying that he was with me first."

"Yeah, he WAS. Not anymore. Now, kindly show yourself to the exit before I knock you out of here." Amy yelled. There was a sense of fury in her voice. She meant business.

"Ok...I'm just gonna walk out...here..." and Sally did what she said she would and left. But, she wouldn't be gone for good.

Driving down the road...

"Great. Now I've got competition. I better watch my back if I want Sonic back. I better come up with a plan first." Sally said to herself.

Back at the workshop...

"There. She won't be coming around here anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I heard her mumble something about getting revenge." Tails said.

"Well, she can do all she want. Sonic's mine!" And, with that, she walked into Sonic's "house". "Oh, Sonikku! I'm back!"

"Hey! Sally gone?"

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling she'll be back."

"That could be a problem." Sonic replied.

"Yeah. We don't need anymore girl problems around here." Shadow said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked.

"Uh...nothing, I guess?"

"You better watch it. You may be the so-called 'ultimate life form', but I'll knock you all the way to Moscow if I have to!" Amy stated.

"Sheesh! I'm just a little aggravated at the moment, ok? How am I supposed to make sure nothing bad happens if Rouge has me going around buying stuff for her. More importantly, stuff she doesn't need!"

"Well. That's your problem, not mine." Sonic added.

"Oh, shut up. You're almost as bad as your cousin."

"Well. You hate my cousin, but what if it was my brother instead?"

"Not sure. Never met him."

"Well, I've invited him to join us here. He should be here in an hour or so."

"Well. I really hope he has nothing in common with your idiot cousin. If he does, there's gonna be trouble." Shadow stated.

"Don't worry. He's nothing like Fuego. He's a little less aggressive, but he can be a bit of a powerhouse."

Then, they hear tires screeching outside. They walk outside and find a green Hunter Manhattan (vehicle similar in design to a mix of a Cadillac Series 62, a '57 Bel Air and a '60s Chevrolet Impala).

"Wow...he's early." Sonic said, surprised. And, with that, Shadow got in his car and drove off.

Then, a green hedgehog stepped out. He had a crazy hairdo, and was carrying a pair of drumsticks.

"Yo! What's up, everybody?" he said.

Sonic walked over to him.

"Guys, this is my brother, Manic." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Tails responded, walking over to them. They shook hands.

Then, Manic pulled Sonic aside.

"So, how have things been in the world since we last saw each other?" Manic asked.

"Pretty good. My anti-self tried to destroy the city, though." Sonic responded.

"So that explains why Downtown's a mess."

"Yeah..."

"Well, we should be heading downtown, anyway. I really don't like to keep people waiting."

"Wait? Who?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You'll see."

Sonic and Manic walked over to Sonic's Civilian and were about to get in, when...

"SONIC!!!" a voice yelled. Then, Sonic was tackled to the ground. Sonic looked up and noticed that Amy was on top of him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Manic and I are meeting someone else downtown...I think."

"Who's he?" Amy responded.

"Manic is my brother." Sonic points to Manic, who's drumming on the spoiler of Sonic's Civilian. "Manic, don't drum on the spoiler. That carbon fiber is expensive."

"Fine..." he puts the sticks away and gets in the car.

"Oh! Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure! Let's get going."

Sonic and Amy get in the car (Amy yanks Manic out of the passenger's seat, forcing him to sit in the back), and they drive off.

Meanwhile...

Shadow had gone back to his place on King Avenue in Downtown. He was inside, pacing around the living room.

"I can't believe what I'm being put through! That bat's got me going all around buying her stuff SHE DOESN'T NEED!!!! It's driving me..." Shadow was interrupted.

"...batty?" a voice said.

(camera turns, revealing Axel sitting in a chair near the window)

"Exactly! What should I do?"

"Well, you oughta know, you're the 'ultimate life-form'...you should be able to get yourself out of this situation." Axel stated.

"Oh, who am I kidding...I'm asking advice from someone that doesn't know the first thing about my situation." Shadow says, putting his left hand on his forehead. Then, he looks and sees a head peeking in the window. The quills were light blue, with a hint of gray. "Axe...there's someone looking at you through the window..." Shadow pointed to the window. When he turned, he met eye to eye with the spying face. When this happened, the head ducked out of sight.

"Hold on a second..." Axel said as he got up and walked outside.

Outside...

Axel walked around the building and found the spy, hiding in a bush. It was Skye.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" he asked her.

"Uh...kind of..." she said, blushing a little.

"Wait a minute! What's with that look on your face? Are you hiding something?" Axel asked with a grin on his face.

"Um...maybe?" Now, most of her face was red.

"You're hiding something..." Axel folded his arms across his chest and leaned forward an inch or so. "...and I think I know what it is!"

"You...you do?"

Axel nodded.

Then...

"GOSH DARN IT, SKYE! JUST TELL HIM ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH! I DIDN'T DRIVE YOU OVER HERE FOR NOTHING, YOU KNOW!" Fuego yelled from his Opus.

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled back.

Instead of saying it, though, Skye grabbed Axel by the shoulders, pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. When it was over, Axel stood there with a look of shock...and pleasure...on his face.

Never for a moment had he thought that any girl around here, let alone his new best friend's own cousin, would fall for him. For years, he always thought of him self as the so-called "ladies' man", but it just didn't seem to work out at all for him.

Now, when he was just about to give up on that, reality proves to him that he was right all along.

Then, someone finally spoke.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming. Are you just about done yet? I want to get back to the shop soon!" Fuego said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna head inside. See ya later, brother-in-law!" Axel said, laughing and giving Fuego a thumbs-up before walking back inside Shadow's house. They drove off after that.

Meanwhile...

A truck pulled up under the billboard outside the Silver Lake Workshop. A man got out and walked over to the pole. He connected his laptop to the electronic billboard and changed the ad. What was before an ad for Coca-Cola, had turned into a McDonald's ad.

Inside the workshop, somebody noticed...

"McDonald's! (goes crazy)..." Whiplash was in the middle of the shop, saw the ad and went crazy. He randomly started naming menu items and trying to turn things into them...or at least make them look like the items...

"Whiplash! What's with all the racket?" Flare asked as he walked out of his "house".

"MCDONALD'S!!!!" Whiplash yelled, pointing to the billboard.

"Of course..." Flare facepalmed.

Then, Tails stepped out of his place.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked.

"It seems Whiplash wants McDonald's, Tails. He always goes crazy when he wants their food. Let's just hope..." Flare was unable to finish his sentence before a certain song started to play.

"_Give me back that filet o fish_

_Give me that fish_

_Give me back that filet o fish_

_Give me that fish_

_What if it were you_

_Hanging up on this wall?_

_If it were you in that sandwich_

_You wouldn't be laughing at all!"_

While the song played, Whiplash started singing along.

"This is going to be a long day. I wish I could just send him home." Flare stated.

"That's ok, we'll deal with it...I hope." Tails responded as Whiplash started acting like the fish in the commercial.

Meanwhile (again)...

It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and Sonic, Amy and Manic were just arriving at the ferry dock on Angus Wharf. There, was a young hedgehog with a darker, yet slightly more radiant shade of pink fur. Her quills, longer than Sonic's, but a good measure less than Manic's. The Civilian pulled up and the hedgehog grabbed her suitcases and put them in the trunk. Then, she got in.

"Hey, everybody." she said.

"Hey, sis! How's it goin'?" Manic asked.

"Pretty good. I heard this place has had it's share of problems lately, though. So, Sonic...who's the co-pilot?" the hedgehog asked.

"Oh, this is Amy." Sonic introduced. "Amy, this is my sister, Sonia."

"Nice to meet ya!" Amy responded.

"Same here. So, you're that girl my brother's always talking about, am I right?" Sonia asked.

"Oh yeah! That's me! I'm his girlfriend. Been that way for a few days now!"

"Wow! Congratulations, bro!" Manic said. "I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Manic."

"I know, you're Sonic's brother. He told me already. We should be heading off now. Who knows what trouble is happening if it's just Flare, Whiplash and Tails at the shop alone."

"I remember Tails!" Sonia responded. "I can't wait to see him again. I got to chat with him over the phone a day or so ago. It'll be great to see him in person again. I'm sure Manic missed him as much as I do. I heard he's been looking for a girlfriend like you've found, Sonic. He said something about some rabbit or something, I'm not too sure, though."

"Well, there's this one rabbit I know, Cream, but I'm not too sure if they'd get together like that." Sonic replied. "I got a call on the way over here, from our cousin, Skye, saying that she already found someone here. That's great news, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh my! Skye's here too? I hope her brother's not being too much of a pain to you guys."

"No, he's just been bugging Shadow a lot. Shadow doesn't take too well to it, though. He really hates the guy." Sonic replied.

"I see. Maybe I can get him to leave Shadow alone. I'll see what I can do."

"That'd be nice. Shadow does need to chill a bit, though. He gets WAY too tense, and often takes things the wrong way." Sonic stated.

Meanwhile, at the shop...

It seems that there's only one thing that will stop Whiplash from going crazy over McDonald's, and it seems Flare and Tails finally found it.

"I can't believe it! In order for us to stop his craziness, we just need to play some AC/DC?!" Tails yelled, confused.

"Yeah, I guess..." Flare responded.

"Well, if we leave him like this for a while, maybe we'll cure him for good!" Tails added.

"Good idea. Let's head to the shop on the island, I need to get back to work on my new project car."

"What's that?" Flare asked.

"It's a 1971 Carson Fastback Special (car that looks a bit like a '69-'70's Dodge Charger mixed with a '70 Ford Mustang). The new "Track Package" vinyls have arrived, and the car needs to go into paint first." Tails responded.

They headed off to the island, and when they arrived, they saw a blue MPV (or minivan, or whatever...it's a traffic car) waiting in front of the shop.

Sonic, Amy, Manic and Sonia had also arrived after Tails had called them, telling them to meet them here. They also saw the vehicle.

The driver never got out, but the left rear door opened up, and out stepped someone very familiar...

"So, Sonic? This the one you were talking about?" Sonia asked, implying about the one who had just arrived.

"Hey, Tails? Is that the rabbit you're always talking about?" Flare asked.

(split screen: Tails on the left, Sonic on the right) "Yes!" They both said.

Everyone got out of the cars and walked up as the MPV drove off. Tails ran into the shop to find his car.

"Oh, hi guys!" Yes, it was none other than a great friend of the gang, and Amy's other best friend (other than Sonic, of course!), Cream the rabbit.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" Sonic said, then turned to Flare. "Where's Whiplash?" he asked.

"Tails and I think we've finally cured him of his "problem"!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I'll be right back, guys." Cream said before running off into the shop. The others followed behind shortly after.

Tails was standing in front of his Fastback, which was prepped to go into paint.

Then, he was grabbed from behind, he noticed that two arms had been wrapped around him, and he felt something up against the side of his head.

It turned out that it was Cream, who had wrapped around him in a big hug, and put her head against his. Sonic and the others walked in while this was happening.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned around, with Cream still clinging to him, his face turned bright red when he saw the others looking at him funny.

"I always knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time." Amy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked.

"Oh...nothing." Amy responded, with a grin on her face. "I remember when I was the same way with Sonic."

"Yeah, some things never change." Sonic added as Amy wrapped herself around him, then let go.

"You got that right!" Flare added.

"Hold on, I've got a phone call." Sonic said, pulling out his cell phone and walking away.

Sonic answers the phone...

"Hello?"

"Sonic, it's me, Blaze."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell Silver to go to the Waterfall Diner right on the lake at 6. Do not tell him that it was me who told you to tell him, got it?"

"No problem. Why do you want to meet him there?"

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain...you see..."

"Let me guess. You like him, but are having a hard time letting him know?" Sonic asked.

"How...how did you know?"

"I could sense it in your voice, and I can sense it whenever you're near him. You act a little...different."

"Oh...apparently you could tell that much better than he could. That's why I have a hard time telling him. But, that's gonna change tonight. Could you tell Amy to meet me downtown to do a little shopping? I could use some new clothes for tonight."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Bye."

They hang up. Sonic runs back to Amy.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me and a friend a favor?"

"What friend?"

"Blaze."

"What does she need?"

"She told me to tell Silver to go to the Waterfall Diner at 6, and told me not to tell him that it's her that's showing up. She wants you to meet her downtown now to shop for new clothes."

"Sure! I love shopping with friends. I'll do it!" Amy gets into her truck and drives off.

Sonic pulls out his phone again and dials Silver's number.

"Hello? You've reached Silver. Who's this?"

"It's Sonic."

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

"I wanted to tell you that someone wants to meet you at the Waterfall Diner at 6."

"Who said?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, it's a surprise, then? Ok. I'll be there. See ya!"

They hang up.

6:00, that evening...

Waterfall Diner, Silver Lake

Silver pulled up to the diner in his platinum Revenge Racer. He got inside and waited. Five minutes later, a purple Hunter Civilian pulled up next to his car.

A thought popped into Silver's brain...

"That couldn't be...no, it can't! Can it?" he thought.

Then, the door opened up and Silver realized he was right. Blaze stepped out, but her look completely caught Silver off guard.

She was wearing totally different clothes.

Her head looked almost exactly the same, save her eyelashes, which were a little thicker and darker than usual.

She had black jeans with a silver belt, black and white sneakers, no gloves, white tank top, and a red jacket, only buttoned just below the chest so it was open at the top and bottom.

"Blaze? Is that you?" Silver asked, his heart beating quicker.

"Yeah. It's me. Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's just...you look different."

"Oh. May I sit down?" Blaze asked.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Silver answered.

Blaze sat down across from Silver. Both had already had dinner, but Blaze wanted this to be the spot because of Jack's famous Root Beer Super Shake Float.

It was three types of ice cream (vanilla, chocolate and mint), root beer, whipped topping, chocolate shavings on top and two chocolate bars stuck inside. She had tried it the day before and loved it. Now, this would also be the place where she would truly discover her second love.

She didn't hesitate to order a R.B.S.S.F, which she planned to share with Silver after revealing her little secret. That time had finally come...

"Silver, can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What are you looking for in a girl? Anything specific?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there is this one girl I've had my eye on for some time. I think you know her."

"Really? Who?"

"Well...why don't you say something, and you'll figure it out?"

"You mean like this?...Silver, do you think I'm beautiful?" Blaze asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"So, let me guess...the girl you've had your eye on for some time is...me?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!"

"Really? I've felt the same about you, too! What a coincidence!" At this moment, Blaze was excited.

"Wait a minute! You think I meant I..." Silver said, confused.

"So, you don't feel THAT way about me?!" This surprised, and almost upset Blaze.

"No, I think I do...I'm just not sure."

"Well, this would be a great time to make a decision. Either you love me or you don't. Simple as that." Blaze stated, crossing her arms.

"Well...I..." Silver stalled.

"Just make up your mind already!!!" Blaze yelled.

"All right, all right! Yes, I love you, Blaze. I always have. I was just too shy to admit it."

"Just like Sonic was with Amy. You boys are SO predictable..."

And, with that, Blaze pushed her R.B.S.S.F to the middle of the table, offering Silver to share it. They did.

After they reached half way, their faces were about 3 inches away from each other, and Blaze decided to really make her move.

She stopped sipping on the straw, took her mouth away from it, put her right hand (or paw, or whatever) under his chin and pressed her lips onto his.

When this happened, Silver realized he had wanted this for a long time, and never realized it until now. This moment suited him quite well.

One hedgehog, sitting across from, lips locked with the most beautiful cat on the planet. This was the greatest moment of his life, and was now imagining spending the rest of his life with her.

One question in general was burning in his mind. What would happen if she had kids? What would they look like? Silver never imagined what would come to exist.

Strange thing was...Silver was more than willing to find that out. That meant that tonight, Silver had "plans" for his new girlfriend...

Back at the shop in Silver Lake...

Sonic was in his little "house", watching TV with Amy, Flare, Whiplash, and Tails.

Apparently, the AC/DC treatment DID cure Whiplash of his McDonald's problem. It also increased his common sense, and taste in music.

Sonic's cell phone rings...

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Silver."

"Oh. How'd things go?"

"Great! I had no idea Blaze had a thing for me! I'm taking her back to my place. We're gonna have a little "fun", if you catch my drift..."

"Um...you do that...see ya tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! Later!"

They hang up.

It seems that call partially disturbed Sonic, but also started giving him ideas of what he and Amy could do, and it would be tonight, that he makes those ideas a reality...

At Silver's place...

"Wow! This is a great house you have here!" Blaze said as she took off her jacket, fully uncovering her white tank top, along with her attractive, feminine shape.

Silver was now even more attracted to her. His thoughts were racing, hoping he could get her to his room soon.

Back at the shop...

The others had left Sonic's "house" and it was just him and Amy.

"Hey, Amy? How about we head into the other room. I was wondering if we could have a little...talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me and find out!"

Sonic ran into the room, and Amy followed. This was going to be a long night...

Back at Silver's...

Silver led Blaze up to his room, and Blaze sat on the bed.

Then, Silver lowered her down flat onto the bed, so he was right over her.

"Well, well, well...it looks like this will be interesting..." Blaze said with a sly look on her face.

"Oh yeah! It most certainly will." Silver replied. He then used his psychokinesis to shut the door and windows.

The rest of the night...well, let's just say...it was a life-changing night for three hedgehogs and one cat.

**End Episode 2**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there's episode 2!**

**In case you're wondering, this is the episode that explains the series' T rating.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode.**

**Episode 3 will be up as soon as it's finished.**

**Any new character ideas will now be accepted through reviews.**

**Other authors may use my characters Flare and Whiplash, with given permission, of course.**

**I do not own any Sonic characters**

**Now for the boring credits...**

**Burnout Paradise - © EA Games and Criterion Games 2008 – 2010**

**McDonald's and the Filet-O-Fish song - © McDonald's 2010**

**Coca-Cola - © The Coca-Cola Company 2010**

**Sonic and other characters - © Sega/ Sonic Team 1991-2010**

**AC/DC belongs to AC/DC, of course!**

**Blaze's new clothing style, the R.B.S.S.F. (Root Beer Super Shake Float), Flare and Whiplash belong to me, carcrasher88!**

**Any mentioned real life automobiles belong to their respective manufacturers.**

**Stay tuned for Episode 3!**


End file.
